1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to off-road vehicles having a rigid frame and multiple wheels.
2. Background of the Invention
Construction equipment comes in a variety of types such as wheel and track. Wheel type construction equipment includes, for example, wheel loaders (or tool carriers), crawlers (or dozers), motor graders, tractor loader backhoes, wheel excavators and agricultural tractors.
This wide diversity of wheeled equipment has a large number of parts and components. For example, each vehicle has a frame or chassis. Some vehicles have only four wheels, while others have six or more wheels. Even the same type of equipment can have a different number of wheels. For example, a wheel loader can be designed for four wheels or for six wheels. The four wheel design has a relatively short frame while the six wheel design has a larger frame. In addition, the size of the wheels or tires on the vehicle may be determined by the frame size limitations.
Even with vehicles having the same number of wheels, one type of vehicle may have a longer wheel base than another. For example, a wheeled excavator may have a longer power train wheel base than does a motor grader.
Consequently, the design and construction of wheeled equipment is difficult, as a frame or chassis must be custom designed for each type and model of vehicle.
The design of a frame for a multi-wheeled vehicle is made more difficult by the drive and steering mechanisms for the wheels. The wheels or tires must be able to rotate both forward and backward (reverse). In addition, in some steering applications, the wheels on one side of the vehicle rotate in an opposite direction than the wheels on the opposite side (for example, skid steering). Furthermore, some wheels must be able to turn for steering purposes, either independently or in conjunction with other wheels.
There is a need to simplify the design and construction of frames for wheeled vehicles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide wheeled construction equipment with frames having a commonality of parts.
The present invention provides a frame module for use in constructing a frame for an off-highway vehicle, comprising a tank having top, bottom and side walls, with the tank ends open. The ends have first couplings that are structured and arranged to couple the module to another module. At least one wheel cog is located in the tank and mounted on a shaft so as to rotate within the tank, with the shaft extending between side walls. The shaft has a second coupling at one of the side walls that is structured and arranged to couple to a wheel axle assembly.
With the present invention, a frame for a vehicle can be easily designed and built to accommodate a variety of vehicle types and sizes. The modules can be coupled together in the desired configuration.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is an opening in the top wall, the opening being structured and arranged for receiving a drive chain around the wheel cog.
In accordance with another aspect, the shaft second coupling further comprises a receptacle for receiving an axle of the wheel axle assembly.
In accordance with still another aspect, there is provided a fitting structured and arranged for receiving a steering actuator on the wheel axle assembly.
In accordance with still another aspect, there is provided an inside support wall.
In accordance with still another aspect, the frame module further comprises an opening in the top wall, the opening being structured and arranged for receiving a drive chain around the wheel cog. The shaft has a respective second coupling at each end of the side walls, with the second couplings being structured and arranged to couple to a wheel axle assembly.
The present invention also provides an off-highway vehicle, comprising a rigid frame. A power source is mounted to the frame. The frame comprises at least two modules, with each module having top, bottom and side walls and two ends. Each module has first couplings at each end. The modules are connected together an end-to-end manner by the first couplings. The frame has endmost modules, which endmost modules have the free ends covered, wherein the modules form a tank that can contain a lubricant. Each of the endmost modules having at least one wheel cog rotatably located therein. The wheel cog having second couplings located at the side walls. A primary drive chain extends from the power source through an opening in a top wall of one of the modules and the respective wheel cog. A secondary drive chain extends through the tank from a second wheel cog in the module of the primary drive chain to the next adjacent module having a wheel cog. Wheel axle assemblies are mounted to the second couplings.
In accordance with another aspect the modules are first modules, with each of the first modules comprising a wheel cog and second couplings, the frame further comprising at least one second module interposed between two of the first modules, the second module lengthening the tank between the second couplings.
In accordance with still another aspect, the frame comprises three of the modules. There are two endmost modules and an intermediate module, with the endmost modules having wheel axle assemblies mounted thereto and with the intermediate module lacking wheel axle assemblies, the intermediate module having wheel cogs coupled to the wheel cogs in the endmost modules by drive chains.
In accordance with still another aspect, the receptacles in the intermediate module are covered.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the frame comprises three of the modules, there being two endmost modules and an intermediate module. The endmost and intermediate modules have wheel axle assemblies mounted thereto. The intermediate module have wheel cogs coupled to the wheel cogs in the endmost modules by drive chains.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the modules are first modules. The frame further comprises at least one second module interposed between two of the first modules. The second module have first couplings and lengthen the tank.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a counterweight is located in one of the endmost modules. An actuator is coupled to the counterweight, wherein the actuator moves the counterweight inside of the frame.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the modules are first modules having a wheel cog and second couplings. The frame further comprises at least one second module coupled to one of the first modules. The second module has first couplings and an attachment for a tool.
The present invention also provides a method of constructing a rigid frame for an off-highway vehicle. A set of modules is provided, with each of the modules having two ends and a wheel cog rotatably mounted therein. At least two of the modules are coupled together in an end-to-end manner. The wheel cogs and the coupled modules are coupled together with one or more drive chains. Wheel axles are rotatably coupled with at least some of the wheel cogs in the coupled modules.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the providing of a set of modules further comprises providing a first set of modules having the same length between their respective ends. A second set of modules is provided. At least two modules from the first set and a module from the second set are coupled together in an end-to-end manner, with the module from the second set being between the modules from the first set.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the step of coupling at least two of the modules together in an end-to-end manner further comprises coupling a number of the modules together so that the frame has a predetermined length.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the step of coupling at least two of the modules together in an end-to-end manner further comprises coupling a number of the modules together so that the frame has a predetermined wheel base.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the step of coupling at least two of the modules together in an end-to-end manner further comprises coupling a number of the modules together so that the frame can accommodate a predetermined wheel diameter.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cab and engine on a platform, which platform is mounted to the frame.
The present invention also provides an off-highway vehicle having a rigid frame and a power source mounted to the frame. The frame has at least one tank for containing a lubricant. A drive arrangement is located in the tank, with the drive arrangement comprising wheel cogs and drive chains. A counterweight is located in the tank and is moveable therein. An actuator is coupled to the counterweight, wherein the actuator moves the counterweight.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the counterweight is located in a space that is adjacent to a portion of the drive arrangement.